Saving Michael
by Fanfic Lover 4evr
Summary: After a second riot, Michael Scofield gets locked into a cell with TBag who grabs at the opportunity to prey on the 'pretty boy'. Can Lincoln save his brother before TBag has his way with him? Or maybe it will be Sarah Tancredi.[On Hold]


Hello Everyone!

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters of Prison Break, I just like writing about them. It's all for fun, for my amusment as wellas other peoples.

Summery: After a second riot, Michael Scofield gets locked into his cell with T-Bag who grabs at the opportunity to prey on the 'pretty boy'. Can Lincoln save his brother before T-Bag has his way with him?

Enjoy:

* * *

Michael Scofield let out a groan as T-Bag once again thrust his knee into the bright blue eyed man. After the fourth kick, Michael didn't have enough strength to stand on both his feet so he let himself dip to the floor.

Staring at the white sheet hanging over the cell door, Michael could vaguely here his brother and Sucre screaming his name from the first floor. He knew he didn't have the energy to call for help, the lockdown had trapped him in a cell with one of his archenemies.

Michael remembered finding his brother and hugging him tightly, and then he remembered coming back to the cell halls, then into his own finally. He had been separated from his brother after T-Bags newest 'tail' had been stabbed in front of him.

T-Bag had thought he had murdered his 'boy' and had dragged him into his cell. Straddling the tattoo bodied man to the ground forbidding him any movement. Michael had begun to call out for some kind of assistance, his cool persona leaving in those fleeting moments of panic.

T-Bag must have had problem with other guy's before because he knew exactly what to do. T-Bag grabbed the youngest Scofield by the head and had repeatedly slammed his head onto the hard concrete while he whispered vivid details of what his plans for Michael were until the younger man had finally stilled his movements.

Michael's breathing picked up a notch when he felt a slight stinging sensation in his arm, and T-Bag whispering things like 'your such a pretty boy' in his ear. He tried to lift his head from the floor to see what that hell had just happened and his sharp eyes caught the glint of a needle. Now he could feel the wetness beneath his head that was undoubtedly the blood the must be dripping from the gory wound.

"What did you just give me?" Michael slurred, beginning to feel the effects of whatever had been in that needle.

T-Bag smiled as he ran his hand up and down Michael's face. "Oh nothing . . . just a little of this and that, it's amazing what a couple of sure threats will get you in here," T-Bag whispered.

The older man turned around when he heard the Warden's voice boom out from below the currently inhabited cell. "Twenty-four hours of lockdown, if any of you make anymore trouble it will be forty-eight!"

Theodore 'T-Bag' Bagwell turned his grin downwards towards his prey. "Looks like we'll be spending the next twenty-four hours together pretty, what ever shall we do?"

True fear coursed through Michael as he tested his limbs to move away from the psychopath and found that they no longer answered to his demands. To his horror, he found that he couldn't even yell out for help anymore.

The voices were getting louder that were desperately calling his name. Sucre and his brother were both yelling now. It was then that he bore his large blue eyes into those of the person looming over him. He was going to try and say something but remembered his mouth wouldn't work, so instead he just glared like he always did, trying to invoke some type of intimidation.

Apparently the glare didn't live up to its natural meaning, because it didn't even faze T-Bag, he just smiled wider and moved to undo Michael's belt.

T-Bag watched in fascination as Michael Scofield's newly dilated eyes that grew a bit wider as he began the newest task of undressing the young man. Just as the felon was about to pull Michael's pants down to his ankles, he stopped.

"I'm not ready to finish you off just yet, I like it when they have a little fight left in um' so I guess I'll just have to busy myself doing other things with you pretty until the drug starts to wear off," T-Bag whispered dangerously. With that, the older man stood up and began thrusting his feet into Michael's body parts. Chest, stomach, arms, legs, back and almost everywhere. T-Bag made sure not to hit the pretty boy's face, not willing to spoil his second favorite spot, his first being in between Michael's legs.

Michael Scofield just stared ahead at the ceiling as the beating was administered. He didn't feel anything, and he was sure that's what the drug T-Bag had given him was for. The drug made him feel warm, and he could feel himself grow warmer, he felt disconnected from his body, as if he was watching from afar. He couldn't help but wonder if T-Bags injection was screwing with his insulin shot he had received the day before.

"Okay pretty-boy, now I'm ready to top you off," T-Bag told him as he resumed undressing the younger man.

"Scofield!" Captain Brad Bellick shouted from outside the hidden cell. He looked at the sheet in disgust and knew something had to be up, Scofield wasn't one to be a fairy. The Warden had sent him up to fetch the young man after he himself had been ordered by the Governor's daughter who just so happened to be the standing physician of the prison to get the young man for his insulin shot.

"It's time for your shot _fairy_!" Bellick taunted as he clanked his nightstick against the cold metal bars. The guard could here rustling around and what sounded like a curse, and he knew then that Scofield had a visitor he didn't recognize as Sucre. "What the hell?"

The doors slid open revealing Theodore T-Bag Bagwell standing over an unnaturally still Scofield. "What the fuck are you doing in here Bagwell?" he shouted with a dangerous ferocity. "Scofield isn't your cellie!"

T-Bag cowered at the corner of the cell, letting the Captain walk further in the cell. "Hardly anyone's in their own cell boss . . . Burrows is even down with the Latino," T-Bag blurted out quickly.

Bellick rolled his eyes, agitated. His eyes wandered around the cell and landed on a needle lying near the unmoving man. "What's that?" Bellick asked as he pointed down at the object. "You gave that to him didn't you?" Bellick was about ready to beat the other inmate to pulp. If the Warden and the doctor found out, the guard would be in a lot of trouble.

"Course not Boss," T-Bag lied.

Bellick grunted, knowing that every word that spouted from the felons mouth was indeed a lie. "Don't try to fool me you moron, I know what you were trying to do . . . Johnson take T-Bag to the shu, he'll be staying a few day's down there," he informed another guard that was standing behind him.

"Get Burrows up here, I'm not carrying his brother all the way to the infirmary . . . let his brother do it," Bellick called out. His eyes wandered back down to the unmoving form lying on the ground. He realized the Scofield's eyes were trained intently on the ceiling. It didn't surprise him though. The inmates carried around tranquilizers all the time incase they meet and unwilling participant. The effects being they can't move for a while, losing all the sense of feeling in their bodies, although they remain conscious for the whole ordeal.

"Scofield," Bellick called to the man, trying to elict a response. When he didn't receive one he walked closer and knelt down by the man. He was surprised that what had happened to the prisoner hadn't happened sooner. Many of the inmates had been staring at the 'fish' as if he were candy. But T-Bag had actually found the most opportune time to take advantage.

A slow sigh of relief left him when he saw that Scofield's pants where still up past his thighs. He was sure that T-Bag hadn't had the time to do anything else but give Scofield a garish beating. The beating had been severe, but not as badly as Bellick had ever seen or administered for that fact. Bruises, a few broken bones, and an unsafe amount of blood littered Scofield.

"Michael!" Lincoln Burrows shouted as he entered his brother's cell. He stopped in horror at the sight in front of him. "Oh my god!"

"Come on Burrows, take him to the infirmary so Doctor Tancredi can take a look at him," Bellick said harshly as he moved to stand outside of the cell.

After giving Bellick a deathly glare, Lincoln moved to put one of his arms under his baby brother's knees and the other under Michael's head for support. He swallowed down his nausea at the amount of blood-loss his brother was enduring.

The guards walked somberly, and Lincoln followed. He quietly whispered words of encouragement to his brother. The fact that Michael still stared at the ceiling quietly content unnerved the older brother to the point of panic.

As they entered the infirmary, Lincoln felt Michael grow increasingly limp in his arms. The older brother looked down only to find Michael's eyes closed. "Oh shit," he whispered. "Sarah!" Lincoln yelled, using her first name, knowing she'd take that in as a type of urgency.

Sure enough they young redhead dashed into the room, her eyes growing at the horror movie-like scene in front of her. She probably wouldn't have been so frantic towards him if it wasn't Michael and some other inmate. But this was a man she had grown fond of, and he looked like he was close to death.

"What happened Lincoln?" she asked, motioning him to place Michael on a metal surfaced table.

"T-Bag got into Scofield's cell during the riot, the Warden locked him in with the poor bastard . . . I found some kind of needle in there. It looks like Bagwell gave him some kind of tranq' to keep him from . . . ya know," Bellick answered politely for Burrows, knowing that the brother had only a vague idea of what had happened.

"Do you know what he gave him?" Sarah shouted, completely unprepared for this situation.

"No ma'am," Bellick answered.

"You have to find out Captain Bellick! Michael is diabetic. Whatever was given to him could have disrupted his blood pressure; he could go into hypovelemic shock, and I'm sure if he dies the Warden will be very angry," Sarah explained, trying to put fear into the Captain to try and save the inmate.

Bellick nodded quickly, telling his men to go down to the shu and get the name of the drug out of the other raging inmate. After he left with them, Sarah started working furiously to try and find out how bad Michael was.

"Sarah, do something!" Lincoln shouted. He couldn't lose Michael, not when he was so close to getting them home free.

Sarah Tancredi nodded and wrapped a pressure cuff around Michael's arm. She pumped it quickly and cursed at the results. "It's too low." She lifted up his eyelids and gasped slightly at the glazed and dilated eyes. Finally she put her hand to his forehead and clenched her eyes shut at the new revelation. "He's got a high fever."

Looking over the numerous wounds, Sarah cursed T-Bag again and again for what he had done. "God, he used him as a punching bag," she muttered looking up to the horrified eyes of Lincoln.

"He's gonna be okay though right?" Lincoln asked with hysteria and disbelief in his voice.

"I don't know," Doctor Tancredi answered truthfully.

The two looked over to the door as Bellick came rushing back in. "Bagwell gave him a whole bunch of crap. There were muscle relaxers, and mild and strong sedatives like Valium and Haldol."

With fear surrounding every sense, Sarah Tancredi looked to her assistant nurse and said, "Call a chopper, Michael needs a hospital now, he's too far gone for me to treat. Tell them Michael's history, and everything that's happened now. Do you understand?" At the nurse's nod, Sarah leaned down to Michael's face and began to try and rouse him.

"Michael, can you hear me?" she cooed. After no response she began to softly smack his face. Still nothing.

"Doctor Tancredi," the assistant nurse called as she rushed back into the room. "The chopper is going to be here in five minutes and the Warder is on his way here."

No sooner had the words left her mouth when the older man burst into the room demanding the answers to what had happened to the young man. Bellick explained the situation and the Warden became furious. "I'm assuming you put Bagwell in the shu, and when he gets out in _two-weeks_ he's going to be on toilet duty for five months." Then he leaned in closer to Bellick and whispered, "You and your boy's go down there and show him what we do to people when they try to take advantage of our property."

Bellick nodded and left the room again.

"The chopper just landed, let's move," the nurse stated. With help from Lincoln, they moved Michael to a wheeled stretcher and began moving him towards the outdoors.

"Where do you think you're going Burrows?" The Warden asked as the older brother followed the stretcher.

"I'm going with my brother sir," Lincoln answered. When the Warden shook his head Lincoln stopped and glared at the man. "You know me, and you know my brother. I know you have the authority to let me go with him as long as I have detailed security with me," He paused. "Please."

"Alright, but if you try anything I'll hunt you down myself and you wont even need the electric chair," The Warden told him.

With that, Lincoln nodded and followed the stretcher to the chopper where he hastily got in. He was mildly surprised when Sarah Tancredi hopped in too.

"Won't they miss you?" he asked.

Sarah smiled at him and replied, "No. Besides, this is more important."

Then the chopper was off.

* * *

TBC . . . I hoped you enjoyed it! Reviews are welcomed and appreciated.


End file.
